My Cold Secret
by catbooklover2004
Summary: FrozenClan is unlike other Clans. It has 2 leaders who must be mates. The eldest kit of the leaders becomes leader after they die. And you can mate with cats from other Clans. A tragic accident leaves Icepaw and Hopekit alone. One of the daughters has a secret which is quickly growing out of control. can they control it before it is too late?


**A/N: New story, guys! This is a Warriors and Frozen crossover. I'm sure you've all heard of Frozen though! Onto the story!**

Snowstar and Coldstar looked fondly at their two daughters, Icekit and Hopekit. Icekit was 5 moons and Hopekit was 2. It was hard to have two kits of different ages in the nursery, but it was worth it. Someday Icekit would be the leader and that they were proud of. Coldstar went to the leaders den, and Snowstar remained in the nursery with her daughters and went to sleep.

Hopekit opened one eye and looked at her sister, Icekit. Icekit had the power to create snow and ice, so Hopekit prodded her awake and convinced her to make a leaf-bare wonderland!

Sighing, Icekit stomped her front paw and ice slowly covered the nursery floor. She shoved her mother out of the nursery with the help of Hopekit and the slipperiness of the ice. She made a frosty white snow cat and showed it to Hopekit.

"What do you want his name to be?" she asked Hopekit.

"His name can be Opalclaw!" said Anna.

Icekit made a mountain of snow, which Hopekit eagerly climbed up. Hopekit slid down it and got launched off with the help of the ramp on the bottom. Icekit made another and another and another snow mountain with Hopekit slid down. The mountains got higher and higher and Hopekit was getting faster and faster.

"Slow down!" yowled Icekit as she made the mountains. But Hopekit didn't listen. She was too fast. Icekit slipped on the ice as Hopekit leaped. Gasping as she saw her sister was about to fall, she shot out an icy blast to make another mound of snow for Hopekit to land on. But she missed. Her blast hit Hopekit in the head. Hopekit fell down, unconscious. A streak of white appeared in her brown coat. Icekit gasped.

"Snowstar! Coldstar! Help!" yowled Icekit. Her parents rushed in the nursery.

"What have you done, Icekit?" they asked. Then they saw Hopekit. "No, Hopekit." said Snowstar. They put Hopekit on Coldstar's back and looked at each other.

"Where do we take her?" asked Icekit in a small voice.

"To the Tribe of Magic." (this is different from the Tribe of Rushing Water) they said. They ran into the warriors den and woke up their most loyal warrior.

"You're in charge until we get back." they said. Not questioning them, the warrior nodded. The three cats ran out of the camp, heading in the direction of the tribe, Icekit leaving a trail of ice behind. A small tom, Mouse with his pet rabbit, saw the white trail and muttered, "Ice?" He followed the cats until they came to the Tribe. Coldstar and Snowstar rushed into the cave. They looked around for the Healer. He came out of his den and saw Hopekit.

"Can you help her?" asked Coldstar.

"I can." said the Healer. He looked at her. "She is lucky it was her head, not her heart." He continued. "To heal her, we must remove all magic, even memories of magic." He waved his paw and showed some images of Icekit and Hopekit playing in the snow.

"So she won't remember I have powers?" asked Icekit meekly.

"It's for the best." said Coldstar, comforting his daughter. The Healer waved his paw over Hopekit, who smiled and sighed while she rolled over happily.

"She will be all right." He said, sighing. He turned to Icekit. "Your powers will only grow. You must learn to control them." He made a vision of a wblue snowflake, and something red attacking it. Icekit gasped and hugged her father.

"She can learn to control them." said Coldstar, defending his daughter. Meanwhile, Mouse was watching them. "Cool." He said.

Another Tribe cat popped up and saw Mouse and the rabbit, whose name was Sven.

"Ohh, you are so cute. I'm gonna keep you!" she exclaimed.

The cats of FrozenClan hurried home after thanking the Tribe. They knew they could get good nights sleep after knowing their kit was safe.

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna tell you who the cats are and what they look like here:**

**Anna: Hopekit- a brown she-kit with a streak of white in her coat with green eyes.**

**Elsa: Icekit- a blondish whitish colored she-kit with blue eyes.**

**Kristoff: Mouse- a blondish tom with brown eyes.**

**Sven: Sven: Brown rabbit**

**King: Coldstar- golden tom with brown eyes.**

**Queen: Snowstar- brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Please review!**


End file.
